total drama twilight
by ilovecookiesalot
Summary: I'm thinking of writing a total drama and twilight cross over. I haven't written the story yet but I will write it if people actually tell me I should . So if you like the idea , let me know. And if I actually write it , I will make a sequel. Oh ,and it takes place during season four. But it will be season four MY WAY.
1. 0

.yeah, I'm going write the actually story AFTER I believe people want me to.


	2. Chapter 1

"Hi , im Chris McLean and welcome to season four of total drama ! This season I'm bringing a all NEW cast. And here they are now" just then a bout pulls in to view . On it are zoey and Mike , dawn , brick , Scott , jo, lightning , b , Cameron , Stacy , anne Maria , Dakota , Sam and Bella . Mike is staring at zoey . Anne maria is fussing over her hair and Bella is trying to look casual and not be noticed by the camera . Sam looks up from his video game .Then of course , Chris pushs a button and the bout blows up . As they swim back bella notices zoey helping Mike and stacy . After they get to shore bella uses the confessional .

BELLAS CONFESSIONAL :

" ugghhh. I only joined this show because my best friend Jacob dared me to. Hopefully I get booted off soon. Jo honestly scares me. And anne Maria has me worried I'm going to get spayed in the eyes with hair products. Though zoey seems nice. But dawn... She was not even wet!for all I know she could another vampire . OOPS , DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD? " the camera then shows Bella trying to get the tape " I WANT THE TAPE BACK!

Authors note : sorry for the short chapter , but will make it longer next time. Also , Bella is not a vampire in this because that would not work so well and sorry for not bringing Edward or Jacob. But they will make this takes place during eclipse. And just imagine edwards face as he watched this and sees the bout blowup and Bella mentioning vampires


	3. chapter 2

After Bella got the tape , she hide it behind some to rocks , planning to come back and destroy it later .She then rejoined the other contestants. " so Bella', said Chris ' hiding any thing?" " No" she said , trying to act causal.

SCOTT'S CONFESSIONAL :

" hmmm. I don't trust that girl ,it's obvious that she is lying . Which means she is going to be the first to go"

STACY' S CONFESSIONAL :

"Did you know that my great great uncle twice removed invented lying ? Yeah ,befor him people always told the truth"*end of confessional*

" so now its time to put you into teams , so race though that forest and try not to disturb the wild life " said Chris.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to disturb the bunnys" said someone.

"The littlest sound can set them of , LIKE THIS!

Just then , a few trees where falling over in the distance and there was a animal-like sound like no other

"Run! Run for your lives! Hah! " said Chris. They all sreamed and ran as fast as they could

As they crossed the finish line Chris announced what team they were on .

Authors note: again sorry for a short chapter , but I got to remember who was on what team. But if it makes it any better , Bella is a muntent maggot.


	4. Chapter 3

After Chris announced the teams ( I can't remember the teams. It's the same except for Bella being a mutant maggot) he announces the challenge. " you have to get your totem down and get to the cabins. Whichever team gets there first gets first dibbs. Oh and you might want to do it before the time runs up and it explodes".

" this is just crazy, and trust me , I have seen some pretty freaky stuff" bella said . Some people give her stares and others seem to agree. The mutant maggots eventually get theres down thanks to Chester angering a laser squirrel.

Confessional:

Bellas confessional; " ok, that is down right wierd how he just broke into character. I can tell zoey likes him. But he is probably not going impresse her with complete weirdness. Well, I can't talk. Every guy I ever been into , both of them, are not ...typical. thats the best way to put it. I guess."

Zoey confessional : mike is so sweet . But the way he always breaks into character is totally weird. But no one is perfect "

END OF CONFESSIONALS

The toxic rats get there frist but then the mutant maggots destroy the nice cabin .".and the mutant maggots win!" Chris announced. "Hey! Thats not fair" the toxic rats all complain and the mutant maggots celebrate. " wow. I surprised we won." Bella said. They then all went back to the cabins and bella forgot to retrieve the tape.

Later after Stacy got voted off , Scott went looking for the invisibility statue . He was looking behind some rocks and found some thing . It was was tape . " well , well , what do we have here?"

Authors note: I tried making this a better chapter . What did you guys think? And also please post any ideas for this story because I am having trouble coming up with some. How do you think this story should go? Please post any ideas.


	5. Chapter 4

the next morning bella got up very early . She had trouble sleeping with out Edward there so she got up befor sunrise and after sitting there for a few minutes , she got bored and decided to take a walk . As she was walking she was thinking about Edward and Jacob . Even though she was dared by Jacob to join the show ,the only reason she actually did it was to get away from all the drama between the vampire-and-werewolf-fighting-over-a-girl-thing. "Wow , I joined a show called total drama , to get away from drama"she muttered. " talking to your self? You do know thats not a good sign " she heard a voice behind her . She turned around to see Scott behind her ." What do you want , scott?" "Oh , nothing important . I just wanted to ask you something ', Bella rolled her eyes ' do you recognize this?" He pulled out the tape . She recognized it easily and remembered that she was suppose to come back for it. " where did you get that ?!" She said in a surprised and somewhat angry tone . " Oh , this thing ? I found it . You should really hide your stuff better . By the way , what did you mean by 'vampires'? "I d-don't know what your talking about!" Oh she was in so deep , how could she have been so reckless? " I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. Now you could tell me everything , or I will show this tape to EVERYONE. " She was so dead . The volturi was defently going to come after her now. " I don't have to tell you anything!" "Really , do want me to show this to everyone?" "Fine ! What the he'll do you want to know !" " are you a vampire ? Who else is ? And if you are , how can you be out in daylight?"

"No , I'm not a vampire . My boyfriend and his family . And fyi , almost every thing thought about vampires is a myth" "great, now you will do what ever I say to help me win , and I won't show this to everyone "

"NO FAIR! You can't do this!" "I just did"

Author's note : what did you think of this chapter ? Love it , hate it? Anymore ideas?


	6. Chapter 5

**authors note : the next challenge is ganna be different from then the challenge in the original season . Mostly because of the suprissssssseeeeeeeeeee camo in the next chapter . Hehe. **

* * *

After her run in with Scott , bella went back to the cabin and tried to think of what she was going do about this situation . After a little while , zoey woke and looked around . When she spotted Bella , she did a double take. Then blurted out " are you ok?" . Bella responded sounding surprised " yeah , why ?"

"Well , no offensive but you look like you been crying and you look tired " Bella then realised that she had been sobbing uncontrollably . " I'm sorry . Did I wake you up ? I just had trouble sleeping " "do you want to talk about it ?" "No . I-I mean theres nothing to talk about " "are you sure"? Zoey said looking worried .

Bella sighed and then said ,"zoey , do you ever feel like you have no control over anything in life and every thing is just going down hill ?" "Well, yeah sometimes but there is a lot of good things too " "yeah , i mean there is a lot of good things . For example , I don't know where I would be with out my family and my boyfriend . I guess I'm just lonely most of the time . I got no one to relate to or any thing." "Yeah , tell me about it , I grew up in a small town and a only child." "Wow , really ? I'm grew up in a small town. Well , I was born in small town , but my mother left my father and moved to California with me when I was a baby . I actually moved back to my home town about a year ago." " really ? You MOVED back? I can't stand my small town ." " Well , could not neither . I was positively miserable " "then why did you move back ?" " I moved back to so my mom could travel with her new husband . I hated seeing her unhappy ,so I moved back in with my dad . But I guess I'm not so unhappy now , I mean I got my best friend and my boyfriend and i am more like my father anyways "they soon got into a long conversation about being only children and there family's and there lives . Before long they both were laughing and smiling . Zoey then said "see , I told you live has its good moments to"

"Yeah thanks zoey , I feel a little better now " "anytime"

**authors note : does bellas and zoeys friendship seem a little rushed? Also any suggestions about what I sould do next?**


End file.
